


McReyes Week 2016

by wynter123321



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Centaur Gabriel Reyes, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Grooming, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, Interrogation, M/M, Male Lactation, Torture, amputation mention, sex with fantasy creatures, smoke tendrils
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynter123321/pseuds/wynter123321
Summary: Seven short McReyes stories based on seven given prompts for McReyes week.
1.Domestic2.Smoke3.Trust4.Betrayal5.Reunion6.Sacrifice7.Alternate Universe





	1. Domestic

“Cheap.” The voice scolds him, but Jesse smiles at the sound. He looks down at his beer.

“Think the word’s domestic, boss. I’d ask if you’d like some, but I know you can’t.” Jesse won’t look over at him, the face that’s been with him for so long. The guiding hand that ripped him from his home and gave him a better one. He shifts in the uncomfortable hotel chair. His foot idly messes with empty bottles on the floor.

“Spit it out.”

“What?” Jesse’s brow raises.

“You’re thinking. Spit it out.”

Jesse sighs. Couldn’t even catch a break in his own hotel room. No surprise. He’s always had something nipping at his heels. Fitting it’s still his commander playing the hounds of hell this time around. He takes a long swig of his beer before dropping the empty glass to the floor.

“You shouldn’t be here is all. Well that ain’t full true. You should be, but more I should’ve been there.” Jesse leans the cheap swivel chair back and kicks his feet onto the desk. He doesn’t have to look to know the expression on Gabriel’s face. Unimpressed.

“Still on with this? There’s nothing you could have done. You would have just been blown up along with us. Jesse you know that.”

“No I don’t! I don’t know shit anymore. I don’t know what went down, I don’t know how shot first, and I damn sure don’t know why I made the dumb ass decision to leave when I did. Now all I got is questions and a damn ghost talkin’ to me.” Jesse cracks open another beer and wills it to be something stronger. Wills it to be something that’ll knock him out. The taste lets him know it didn’t work.

“You have to let go of me some time. Can’t drink yourself into a stupor every night till you die. I won’t let you. Get yourself together, that’s an order.”

“Yeah well what goods an order from a corpse, huh? Hell is there even a corpse or is it just ash?” Jesse’s jaw clenches. Another thought. An impossibility, but his gut wants to tell him otherwise. “How do I know if you even died? The news said you did, but fuck a lot of people ‘died’ with Blackwatch.”

“You cling to that and you’re gonna drive yourself mad. Get some sleep. Wake up. Carry on. You have a life to live past me. There’s years ahead of you to live freely. Stop weighing yourself down with your commander and do something with your damn life, Jesse. I didn’t pull you out of the desert to see you sulk.”

“Lay down with me.” Jesse looks at him finally, but he’s not standing there. He sets his bottle down. His feet hit the floor and he moves to the bed. His boots stay on in case he needs to run, but his hat is sat on the nightstand. Jesse pulls lays on top of the blanket. He says it again. “Lay down with me one last time before you go.”

If he tries hard enough he can almost feel the warm weight against him. If he tries hard enough, it almost feels like home.


	2. Smoke

Jesse can feel the smoke seeping into his wounds. He doesn’t want to look, but the fist in his hair forces him. He watches as tendrils roll under his skin. They spider out like veins and he knows he feels it on some level, but not enough to process it. It’s all too vague like a voice in water. He tries to reach out but the stump of his arm comes up short. His other arm picks up the slack, but his fingers won’t grip. Something must have broke or maybe a hit landed just right to fuck up the muscles. He isn’t sure. Doesn’t matter now anyway.

“Ran away from home. Ran away from the Deadlock Rebels. Ran away from Blackwatch. Ran away from me. Tell me Jesse, will you ever stop flying off? Or do I need to keep your wings clipped?” The voice rumbles from behind the pale mask. Jesse cries out at a sharp pain in his chest. The Reaper’s free hand rubs up his chest to his throat, but doesn’t squeeze. He finds it hard to pull breath anyway. His chest heaves out a cough and black smoke rolls heavy out of his mouth.

It reminds him for a moment of sharing a cigar with Gabriel. He remembers the soft grey plume coming from Gabriel’s soft lips. He remembers his smile. He’d picked out a good one. It was a celebration of Jesse’s first successful mission. It reminds him for another moment of when he bought his first cigar that wasn’t shared with Gabriel. It was bitter and burned like hellfire down his throat. He needed the feeling though. It’s the same ones he’s bought ever since.

“I think instead I’ll just make you want to stay. “ The smoke from Jesse’s mouth leave his lips stained and open. His eyes droop, tired from fighting. At least he’s pretty sure that’s what it’s from. Could be blood loss. His mind is too fuzzy to figure it out. Reaper’s smoke burns throughout his chest and throat like wildfire. Jesse manages to speak anyway.

“I ain’t your-” A hard wheeze interrupts him. “- damn d-dog. Kill me or f-fuck off. If you thi-” He hacks up more smoke and inky black liquid. “-think I’m gonna be broken t-hink again.” The reaper shakes its head. The movement chills Jesse. It’s a feeling like he’s stepped against a force much bigger than he imagined. His throat tries to swallow, but the burn doesn’t allow for it.

“I’ve owned you for so long, Jesse McCree, what’s a few more years? Return to me willingly and maybe I’ll forgive you for being such an ungrateful brat.” The words only confirm what Jesse was hoping couldn’t be true. The Reaper is Gabriel. Of course it is. Jesse’s never caught a damn break in his life. Gabriel takes off his mask with his free hand and darkness steams off of him. It clears to reveal a face so familiar yet so vastly different than what he remembers. He can’t tell if the feeling in his chest is the result of his fuzzy mind, some side effect of the smoke, or a relationship he’d buried years ago. His hand reaches out to touch the ashen grey skin before he can think not to. It’s struck down before contact.

“You don’t deserve it.” Gabriel’s words are spat like venom; bitter, angry, hurt. All too suddenly Jesse feels like he can’t breathe. Pain shoots through his chest until he can barely focus on anything else. His lung struggle to pull air, but the dense smoke fills them up. “Like it or not you won’t run this time, cowboy. In time you’ll know nothing but answering to me. Maybe when you're a loyal dog instead of an ungrateful stray I’ll let you touch me like you used to. Like you did when I thought you were worth something.”

Jesse’s vision starts to fade in and out. He can’t feel his hand clawing at his chest, but in the back of his head he processes seeing it. The same place notes Gabriel putting his mask back on. Notes the biotic pack he’s pulling off his belt. It’s all too vague though, like a voice in the water or the scent of smoke on the wind.


	3. Trust

Jesse tenses up as Gabriel’s mouth reaches his chest. Gabe can feel the muscles shift under his lips so he slows down, savouring a spot just above Jesse’s nipple. His hands pet down Jesse’s back to comfort him. He pulls back for just a moment.

“You can stop me any time. If you don’t like it tell me and I’ll stop. I won’t get mad, I won’t be disappointed, I’ll be happy you let me know. I want you to feel good.” Jesse nods, but doesn’t respond. Gabe presses his lips to Jesse’s nipple cautiously. When he’s not stopped he lets his tongue swirl over the puffy flesh. He can tell from the redness that Jesse must be getting close to full. His mouth opens wider and takes as much of Jesse’s pec into his mouth as he can comfortable. Jesse’s breaths speed up. Gabriel looks up at him to assure he’s still okay with what’s happening. 

Jesse nods. He trusts Gabriel. Even if he’s been worried about lovers freaking out about his milk, he trusts Gabriel. He takes a deep breath and tries to relax as Gabriel starts to suckle. It takes a moment due to Jesse’s nervousness, but the milk floods into Gabe’s mouth. Gabe swallows it quickly. His hand rubs Jesse’s back as a silent encouragement. The first few gulps of milk relax Jesse even more, pushing his worries steadily to the back of his mind. 

“Never had anyone want to drink it before. Was always told it was weird. Some of the Deadlocks used to joke about putting a bell on my neck. This is real fuckin’ nice though.” Gabe leans his head against Jesse’s chest as much as he can without break suction. Jesse’s hand finds its way to Gabe’s head. His fingers scratch at the short, stubbly hair. 

“I’ve read about it some. The whole drinking during sex thing and all. Now that I have internet on base.” Reye’s leans back again and looks up at him a bit surprised. “I thought about asking for it to see what it’s like. I guess I was kinda worried about you freakin’ out or somethin’ is all.” 

Gabriel’s hum of laughter rumbles against his chest, but he knows it’s not at him. He can feel himself being emptied by Gabe’s willing mouth. His free hand moves to his slowly hardening cock. He rubs over the length through his underwear as he focuses on the feeling of Gabriel’s mouth. He imagines the wet hickeys Gabriel always leaves. Imagines the warm suction on his cock.

Gabriel pulls off the first breasts when it stops giving off milk. Jesse’s never had a whole lot to give. Gabriel’s lips press around the second, but his hand moves to the original. His fingers rub and pinch at the reddened flesh. With Gabriel laying across him Jesse can feel the hard cock pressing gently against his hip bone. He lets his free hand wonder to it, giving him something softer to grind against. Gabriel gladly takes it. His hips roll to press himself into Jesse’s palm.

Jesse takes a moment to realize the amount of movement happening; Gabe’s sucking, the hand on his nipple, his own hands working their cocks. It all feels so nice though. It’s gentle and warm and oh so welcoming. It’s nothing like any of the times before he met Gabriel. He won’t call it love, it’s too early for that, but it’s damn nice.

It doesn’t take long for Gabriel to drink Jesse dry. And not long after that Jesse has both of them spilling onto their stomachs. They lay back on the bed, shifting until they’re comfortably tangled in the small space. For a moment, a long, sweet, warm moment, it feels like nothing on the outside matters. For a moment all that exists is the warmth between them.


	4. Betrayal

“Give me a reason I shouldn’t end your life, McCree.” Jesse laughs at that. The idea of this ‘Soldier 76’ threatening him. He knows Jack won’t kill him. He has too much information on Reaper and Jack has a good streak a mile long. The scowl on 76’s face tells Jesse he doesn’t like him laughing. Jesse couldn’t care less what he likes.

“You know damn well why you won’t, Strike Commander.” A punch makes quick contact with his jaw. Jesse just laughs again and makes sure not to swallow the blood in his mouth. He grins up at Jack with bloody teeth. It reminds him that the same brat that rolled onto base so many years ago never left. “You know nothing you can do will ever make me talk. I’ve been through worse than any punch you could throw just durin’ my training. Hell, I went through worse in the Deadlocks.”

Jack can remember it all so clearly. He’d spent the better part of a day trying to get this punk ass gang kid to spill his guts. All he ever managed to get was laughter and spite. Gabriel went in and had everything he needed and a new recruit in two hours. The memory only serves to piss him off more. To him that day marked the beginning of the end to everything he had with Gabriel Reyes. Friends, lovers, a force to be reckoned with, and now enemies to the end.

“You never really did understand it. Why Gabriel took us in. Never understood why Gabriel meant what he did to us. It was never that we were thankful for a second chance, it’s that he gave us some damn meanin’. He took in criminals and gave us a way to live off the skills we had without turnin’ his nose up at us. He was never better than us. We never owed our lives to him. We were all damn sure willin’ to give it to him though.” Blood splashes over Jesse’s lips and drips around his mouth. 

“That’s why we never liked you. You thought we were all poor souls and filthy punks. You were never equal to us. You’re every damn person that ever looked down at us.” Jesse spits the blood up at Jack. “You never deserved the work we did for y’all. You never deserved him.” His face is slammed into the metal table, smearing blood on the surface.

“Watch your mouth, punk.” Jesse shakes his head and snorts. “You don’t get to decide if what you wrecked was deserved or not. Now tell me how you’ve been communicating with Reaper.” Jack’s patience with him is running thin. They’d never really gotten along in the first place, but it stayed peaceful for the most part. Jesse always stuck around Blackwatch and Jack always stuck around Overwatch. When they did run into each other Jesse held his tongue and played nice while Jack ignored him. It worked. Until the fights between him and Gabriel got worse. Until Jesse found a place in Gabriel’s bed. Until there was nothing left to work.

“Jack- wait I’m sorry, Strike Commander Morrison, you know I won’t. You can keep me here till I starve to death. You can beat me till my head is nice damn paste on this table. Ain’t gonna say shit to you.” His head hits the table again creating a deep, bloody line across his nose. He shakes his head and comes back up still grinning. “Hah! Gettin’ angry now huh, Jackie-boy? Angry cause you can’t break me.” He chuckles as a dark thought comes to him. “Angry cause you know I treated him better.”

“You were nothing but his play toy. A hole to fill that he didn’t need worry about. Forever loyal and always willing.” Jack paces around him, predatory, angry. Jesse knows he’s crossing lines, but he has no limits now. Gabriel isn’t here to tell him no. There’s years of unresolved spite and tension between them and finally they’re able to speak freely. “You shouldn’t have been in the Watch back then and it was a mistake to let you back in.”

“Comin’ from you Jack? It was like pullin’ teeth tryin’ to get you to join up again. At least I answered the call. You were too busy hiding your face.”

“You call giving information to the enemy ‘answering the call’? I was taking out Los Muertos and saving lives. You were back to robbing trains and killing people. Don’t act like you were clean after the end.” Jack watches his grin turn to a scowl. He’s finally struck a nerve.

“I saved lives everywhere I could while I was out. An’ speakin’ of the end. Wanna tell me who brought that about exactly? Cause I know Gabriel wouldn’t do all that shit, at least not without reason. So tell me, Jack, what the fuck happened to y’all?” Jack doesn’t answer. As far as he’s concerned, what happened that day would die with him and The Reaper. If The Reaper can die. “That’s what I thought. You want all the answers, but you won’t say a word. Can’t let the golden boy be painted in a bad light now can we?”

A long silence stretches over the room. Both know the other won’t answer their questions. Both know there’s nothing left for them to do but spit venom. A stalemate. Gabriel’s past, present, and future staring itself down in a cement room. Jesse is the first to break the silence.

“So now what. You know if you let me go I can’t stay here. I’ll run right to him. Blackwatch back together again. You keep me here and you gotta keep me locked up. You risk me knowing too much and gettin’ it to him. You’re best bet is to kill me, but can you pull the trigger, Jackie-boy?” Jesse looks up at him and Jack swears his heart stops. The expression is the same one Gabriel would make when taunting captured enemies. It used to chill him to the core. He’s glad his face plate hides his expression for the most part. “You know if you kill me he’ll hunt you down. He’ll end your life over me. Think about it, Strike-commander.”

“I will discuss this matter with the other members of Overwatch. Until then you will be confined to a cell and given three meals a day.” It takes every ounce of composure he has to get the words out. He comms Reinhardt to retrieve McCree before leaving the room. He doesn’t need to look back to know Jesse’s grinning wide and bloody behind him.


	5. Reunion

Gun shots. Jesse hears them rattling distantly off the walls of the gorge. He thinks maybe there’s yelling too. A rival gang getting too close perhaps. Jesse curls tighter into his corner. He tries not to hope that whoever is attacking will find him and kill him. It’s hard not to hope for it when his arm throbs every moment he’s conscious enough to feel it. When he tries to clear the pus from it his arm shakes from the pain before he can even press. The infection is bad. Even if he couldn’t feel it he can easily see it. The skin is discoloured in angry reds and pale, washed out yellows. It matches the red rock of the gorge.

The whole gorge The Deadlock’s called base was nothing more than a festering wound in the desert. Split, red, and teaming with scum waiting to be cleared out as it festers in the hot sun. Jesse can hear the fight getting closer. Occasionally somebody will run past his dug out cell. The light from the door will be blocked for just a moment as they pass, leaving only small spaces in the scrap metal wall where light can peak through. Jesse doesn’t dare speak. If it’s one of the Rebel’s and they hear him it’ll only be worse.

He’d been captured during a Blackwatch cartel sting. Somebody recognized him from his Deadlock days. He’s sure the Rebels spent a pretty penny on him when they heard he still had the ink and enough balls to work for the enemy. At first he thought they’d kill him. Most of the time the Rebels were simple. You fuck up, you pay the price. He reckoned his would be the death penalty. Instead they wanted his tattoo. He can remember the handful of times they’d done it to other ex-Rebels when he was still in. Usually they’d brand it till it was nothing but a melted blotch of colour. Never anything lethal. At least he never thought it was. He didn’t know then how easily burns fester, a lesson he’s learning in spades. 

When nobody came for him they chucked him into a cell dug into the side of the gorge. Former friends claimed he deserved it for the letting others rot in jail. None of them believe he never talked. The fighting moves past his cell. At least he thinks it does. People pass his cell in the opposite direction than previous. A few bullets strike the metal door here and there. It rings like death bells in his ears. He almost starts praying for one to get through and hit him. Anything to end the pain in his arm. 

He moves to stand, to look through the hole in his door. The room spins around him sending him back down. In his dizziness he only barely processes the slam of metal to his left. Another cell being opened. He questions if the Rebels are already so desperate to use prisoners in a fight. The thought of being saved doesn’t cross his mind. Weeks have passed. Blackwatch has no reason to save him. Probably think he’s dead anyway. Another harsh metal sound to his left, this time closer. More people pass by and more bullets hit the door. The sound feels like it’s surrounding him, swelling like a beast ready to drag his body to hell. He struggles to keep his eyes open between the roar of noise and the thrum of pain in his arm. He vomits just as the metal in front of him opens up like the jaw of a monster.

Gabriel.

“G-Gabr-” He can barely form the words by the time his commander is grabbing his arm. White, blinding pain forces a scream from his dry throat. Gabriel lets go in an instant before grabbing the other. When Jesse recovers enough from the pain he can see Gabriel’s lips moving, but the roar of sounds won’t let him understand it. Gabriel drags him out of the room. Drags him out of the gorge. Drags him straight out the angry, festering hell hole. The open gash bleeding out into the desert. 

When they get back to base the arm is amputated. The last of the Deadlock Rebels burns with the limb.


	6. Sacrifice

“Do we really gotta do this? _täällä on niin vitun kylmä että kivekseni jäätyvät._ ” Jesse pulls at the fabric of his bottoms, willing them to cover more skin. It doesn’t work. Instead it just exposes more of his belly.

“Do you want to be a shivering mess when we get to Finland? At least you’re practicing the language.” Gabriel dips down to stretch his back, making his shorts ride up. McCree is thankful, but only for a moment. He does the same move just as the breeze rolls in. The icy blast winds it’s way past into the legs of the shorts and for a moment Jesse is sure death is preferable.

“Boss, please. Couldn’t one of the others go on this one? You know I’m a desert rat. I’m meant for baking in the Sun.” Gabriel laughs at that and keeps stretching. Jesse stands back up and squeezes his arms around himself. The shorty shorts make him feel like some sort of cheerleader instead of a well trained agent in a military organization. Part of him wants to jump for heat, but the other part worries his nuts will pop right out of his shorts if he does. 

“It’s too late to train anyone else. This a good lesson though. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices in order for a mission to go well. It won’t always just be the length of your pants, sometimes it’ll be lives.” Gabriel starts to jog away from him. “Besides, you’re more entertaining to train with than the others.” Jesse jogs after him.

“Look, Commander, I do my best to try and not question the shit you throw my way. I really do. But did you just make wearin’ these damn booty shorts into a lesson? Like really?” Gabe smiles back at him then picks up his speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Finnish Jesse says means "its so fucking cold that my balls are freezing". Thanks Hautecouture for the translation!


	7. Alternate Universe (Centaurverse with groomer Jesse)

Jesse trudges his way out to the barn with grooming supplies in tow. He was early for once rather than late. He can already picture the surprise on Gabriel’s face. As he gets close to the barn door he can hear Gabriel grunt. The sound is accompanied by a series of heavy thumps and then another grunt. Jesse rushes to get the door open in fear he’s gotten his hooves caught or stuck. When he steps in he’s met with Gabriel surprised and flushed face. His eyes scan down to the less human half of his body to search for an upset. They go wide in an instant.

“You shouldn’t be here this earlier without warning.” Jesse barely processes the shocked and angry voice. His eyes are stuck on the long dripping cock stood stiff between Gabriel’s hind legs. Gabriel backs off the post he was leaning his upper half on. There’s no point in hiding it now that Jesse’s seen it. “You just gonna keep staring or what?”

“Sorry.” Jesse pulls his eyes back up, but won’t meet with Gabriel’s. “Just here to groom you is all. Didn’t mean to intrude on your business.” He holds up the grooming bucket.

“Hurry up so I can finish. Usually you’re late so I have time.” Jesse nods and sets into grooming. Usually he starts with hooves. His jaw tense at the thought. He picks up a brush instead. Gabriel roll his eyes and crosses his arms, trying not look shy. His cock twitches as the brush meets the fur of his horse half. The skin under the brush shakes a little at touch. Each brush stroke digs dirt and shed hair out of his sleek, black coat. It’s the roughest brush of the bunch with steel teeth, but it does the job well. Gabriel leans into the brushing. Jesse tries not to think too much into it, doesn’t want his own cock to spring to life.

Softer brushes follow after, smoothing out the fur. Jesse falters a moment before brushing down Gabriel’s leg. Gabriel must notice because he lifts it so Jesse doesn’t have to bend down. He does the same with his other front leg. The awkward silence is thick, but neither of them know how to break it while Gabriel’s cock is still stiff below his belly. Jesse wonders for a moment if it’s normal for it to stay hard so long. He wonders if Gabriel might like that he’s having to see it. He swallows at the thought. The brush wanders further back over Gabriel’s croup. His tail swishes as the brush draws closer to it. Jesse sweeps down his hips to his flank. The contact with his flank make Gabriel stamp his foot and his cock jolts to hit his stomach.

“Sorry. It’s best to avoid the flanks though if this is something you’re shy about.” It takes Jesse a second to understand what he means. His flanks feel good. Jesse makes a tentative swipe over the area again and Gabe’s cock jolts again. Gabriel looks back at him with a raised eyebrow. “So that’s why you’re shy about it, huh? You can touch if you want to.”

“You ain’t gonna kick me or nothin’ are you?” Jesse asks half-joking, half-serious. Gabriel laughs and Jesse can’t tell if it calms him down or winds him up more.

“Guess you’ll just have to see, won’t you. Try your luck, cowboy.” Jesse’s hand slides carefully down Gabriel’s flank, drawing another twitch from his cock. As his hand slides further under Gabriel’s belly Jesse leans into Gabe’s body. The length is warm and heavy in his hand. Gabe let’s out a soft sigh. “There you go. I won’t make you do anything, but if you want it you need to get moving.”

Jesse’s hand slides up until it reaches the flared head. He can feel Gabe’s hips strain not buck into his grip. “Why don’t you lay down so this is a little easier for to both of us huh, darlin’?” Gabriel nods. Jesse lets go and backs away to give him room. Gabriel walks past him and swishes his tail in Jesse’s face to get him to follow. He takes him to a stall towards the back of the barn with hay piled up on the ground.

“This is the closest thing to a bed in here. I have a feeling you don’t mind though.” Gabriel carefully lowers himself down, using the stall wall to brace his upper half. He rolls till he’s resting mostly on his side. Jesse steps in when he’s settled. “I imagine you’re realizing multiple reasons humans and centaurs aren’t more of a thing. I suppose there’s gotta be some reason you took this job though. So how long have you wanted to do this, McCree?”

“I’ve been grooming a long time, but never been with a centaur before. I saw you though and you were damn good lookin’. I mean have you seen you, Gabe?” Gabriel smirks at that. He’s a show taur for a reason. It doesn’t take long for Jesse’s hands to return to his cock. “And this? I’m jealous as hell of anyone who gets to take it”

“Strip.” Jesse looks up at him, confused. “I’m not gonna try that. Trust me just strip.” Jesse gets up and start shucking clothes. Gabriel reaches up to one of his shelves to grab a small bottle. Jesse seems surprised when he realizes it’s lube. “What? You think you’re the first I’ve taken back here?” Jesse shrugs.

“Always just thought centaurs would tend to stick with each other is all. Figure it’s a little easier.” He sets his clothes to the side then walks back over.

“They do usually. I don’t. Can you keep your ass where I can reach it and still be able to reach me?” Jesse lays down and moves back a little until he’s comfortable and can still reach Gabriel’s cock easily. “Perfect.”

Gabriel squeezes a generous amount of lube onto two fingers before pressing them to Jesse’s ass. His fingers massage the entrance as he sets the bottle down between him and Jesse. Jesse’s hole puckers at the cold gel. He grabs the bottle and puts a thick line on Gabe’s cock to ease his movements. Gabriel dips the tip of a first finger in. Jesse pushes back against it. Gabe’s finger slides in easier than he expects.

“Not my first rodeo either. Don’t be afraid to move a little faster than you might be used to.” One of Jesse’s thumbs tease at the opening of Gabriel’s cock. His other hand strokes the length. Gabriel starts moving his finger in and out of Jesse. His free hand massages his balls and rubs directly behind them. Jesse moves his hips with the feeling, pressing down when Gabe pushes in to meet his hand. He does his best to move his own hand in time with Gabriel’s. He can’t reach the full length of the shaft. Gabriel presses a second finger into him carefully. Jesse works to relax around the thick digits and Gabriel gives him a moment to adjust before starting to move in him again. Jesse pushes himself onto Gabriel’s fingers to get him to speed up.

“A little eager are we, cowboy?” Jesse chuckles a little and speeds up his hands.

“Just know what I want is all.” Gabriel’s hips thrust into his hand, dribbling more precum. His front legs curl over Jesse’s sides.

“Is that so? And what if I give it to you?” Gabriel takes that moment to press against Jesse’s prostate. Jesse groans and bucks up in surprise. Just as Jesse recovers he lets fingers move over the spot again. Jesse rolls his hips into it by the third one. “You’re almost making me jealous of the people who get to stick their cocks in you. I guess that makes us even, huh?”

Jesse laughs, but can’t form the words to reply. Gabriel’s other hand moves to pump Jesse’s cock in time with his thrusting fingers. Jesse reaches far with one hand to play with Gabriel’s sheath while his other hand works his steadily dripping cock. Gabriel’s hips jerk more at the feeling. One of his front hooves scrapes across Jesse’s side. Jesse thinks about stopping it for a moment, but thinks he enjoys the stinging reminder of the powerful body against him.

It only takes a few more hits against Jesse’s prostate to make him spray cum across the join of Gabriel’s upper and lower halves. Gabriel is quick to follow, feeling Jesse squeeze around his fingers and pulse in his hand. His hooves try desperately for something to wrap onto. Jesse knows they’ll leave bruises on his sides.The thick liquid coats his hand and face with surprising force. They pull apart from each other and Jesse wipes his face off as best he can before sidling up to Gabriel’s more human half.

“Good thing you didn’t have your hat on still. That’d be embarrassing.” Gabriel smirks at him.

“Hah hah. Real funny. I’m gonna have to wash off with the hose before going back. A little hard to explain and all.”

“Keep it on and it’ll explain itself.” Gabriel snorts at his own suggestion. Jesse wipes a thick glob off his face wipes it in his beard. Gabriel give a glare that almost worries Jesse until they both bust out laughing. When they catch their breath again they make way to the water hose to wash off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hella late, but finally the end


End file.
